Severus Snape und der kreisende Mistelzweig
by Minnnie
Summary: Severus Snape wird das Opfer eines Zaubertrankunfalls. Ein paar strategisch platzierte Mistelzweige werden schließlich zu seinem Verhängnis  oder doch nicht? HGSS, keine Spoiler.


**Severus Snape und der kreisende Mistelzweig**

Original von Pearle, Übersetzung von Minnie.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Pearle hatte die Idee und diese wunderbare Fanfiction geschrieben. Mir gehört die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Wie immer geht mein Dank an Schnuffi, meine großartige Beta. Sie berät mich bei allen schwierigen Passagen und hat immer kreative Vorschläge, etwas zu verbessern. Tausend Dank und einen dicken Knuddler dafür!

Das hier ist eine Weihnachtsgeschichte, die ich schon zwei Jahre lang übersetzen wollte, es aus Zeitgründen aber nie geschafft habe. Daher fing ich damit schon im Oktober an +gg+… Sie wurde von Pearle vor Band 6 und 7 geschrieben und hat keinen Bezug dazu.

Auch im letzten Jahr habe ich eine weihnachtliche Story übersetzt, sie heißt **An Heilig Abend**. Sie ist von Maxine-chan und daher mit Harry und Draco – allerdings kein Slash, diese Story können auch Nicht-Liebhaber dieses Pairings gut und mit Spaß lesen.

Eure **Reviews** werde ich auf meiner Homepage **beantworten**: www . minnies-fanfictions . de . Dort erreiche ich nämlich auch die anomymen Reviewer, also einfach mal reingucken.

**

* * *

Severus Snape und der kreisende Mistelzweig**

Sie stand schon lange auf ihn, seit ihrem siebten Jahr schon. Wieso bemerkte er das nicht? Auch als sie fort auf der Universität war, sah sie sein Gesicht vor ihrem geistigen Auge, wenn sie sie schloss und dabei irgendwelche Jungs küsste. Sie waren eben Jungs. Unvergleichbar mit ihm.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermine seufzte. Fünf Jahre nach ihrem Abschluss war sie nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt um die Position der Assistentin der Medihexe zu übernehmen. Sie war angestellt worden, um Madam Pomfrey im Krankenflügel zu helfen und dabei ihre Vorräte an medizinischen Tränken aufgefüllt zu halten. Sie hatte zwei Hauptfächer belegt und abgeschlossen – Medizin und Zaubertränke. Auch wenn sie nicht den Status einer Zaubertrankmeisterin erreicht hatte, war sie doch qualifiziert genug, um die nötigen Tränke für den Krankenflügel zu brauen. Zusätzlich hatte ihr Albus ein privates Labor versprochen, das an die von Snape anschloss, dazu uneingeschränkten Zugang zu den Vorräten der Schule für ihre eigene Forschung. Es juckte sie allerdings in den Fingern, in Snapes privaten Lageraum zu kommen.

Hermine genoss es, mit Poppy und auch mit dem Rest der Belegschaft zu arbeiten und war froh, dass sie sie als Ebenbürtige aufgenommen hatten. Snape blieb seiner Natur treu, nannte sie zwar nicht länger eine Besserwisserin, gab ihr aber auch nicht den Respekt, den sie verdiente.

„Madam Granger, Hermine!" rief Remus Stimme durch den leeren Flur. Er war wieder einmal nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen und füllte die Position des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste aus, was Snape natürlich erneut verärgerte.

Hermine mochte den Werwolf richtig gerne. „Remus, bist du auf dem Weg zum Essen in die Große Halle?"

„Und du kommst aus dem Labor? Ist die große Fledermaus dort?", fragte dieser mit einem Grinsen zurück, während er sich ihrem Schritt anpasste.

„Ja, er stolziert wie immer durch mein Labor. Man sollte meine, dass er es nach all dieser Zeit in seinen Dickschädel bekommen hat, dass ich wirklich fähig bin, unbeaufsichtigt zu arbeiten. Ich habe nicht vor, das Schloss in die Luft zu jagen und denke, dass ich bewiesen habe, dass ich die Fähigkeit besitze, auch den schwierigsten medizinischen Trank brauen zu können ohne dass jemand Gefahr läuft, um Leib und Leben fürchten zu müssen." Hermine erwärmte sich wieder für ihr Thema, das Projekt Mensch namens Severus Snape, Tränkemeister und rundum verdrießlich. „Der Mann nervt mich ohne Ende."

Keiner von ihnen bemerkte den Schatten, der sich von der Wand löste, als sie durch einen im Dunkel liegenden Korridor kamen. Hermine erschrak und zuckte zusammen, als sie seine Stimme dicht hinter ihrer linken Schulter hörte.

„Dann sind wir ja quitt, Madam Granger. Sie haben mich sieben Jahre lang genervt und sind doch immer noch hier. Sollten Sie nicht besser ganz woanders sein und eine Schar Gören aufziehen, wie es andere aus Ihrem Jahrgang schon geschafft haben? Sicherlich besitzen Sie die Intelligenz, diese Aufgabe zu bewerkstelligen, ohne die Nase dabei in ein Buch zu stecken?"

Hermine ließ es zu, dass ihr der Ärger über die Worte des Mannes hochkam. Sie blieb stehen, um Snape anzusprechen und ihre Stimme war dabei klebrig süß. „Wie freundlich von Ihnen, Professor, zu glauben, dass ich meine Intelligenz an meine Kinder weitergeben könnte. Ich hoffe so sehr, dass Sie dann hier immer noch unterrichten, damit sie von Ihrem umfangreichen Wissen über Zaubertränke profitieren können. Du liebe Zeit, was denke ich mir nur?" Hermines Stimme hob sich in der Lautstärke und wurde schriller, während sie fortfuhr. „Natürlich sind Sie dann immer noch hier! Wo sonst könnte die Fledermaus aus den Kerkern denn sein? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie jemals gehen oder dass Sie jemals auch nur die Gelegenheit haben würden, jemanden kennen zu lernen, der Sie lange genug erträgt, um ein Kind mit Ihnen haben zu wollen. Ganz sicher werden Sie noch hier sein. Glück für mich und auch für Hogwarts. Wenigstens können wir immer darauf zählen, dass Severus Snape ewig der verdammte Mistkerl bleibt, den wir alle kennen!"

Snape zischte sie durch zusammen gepresste Zähne an. „Fertig, Granger?"

Hermines Gesicht war gerötet. Ihre Augen blitzten immer noch vor Wut. „Sie haben verdammt noch mal Recht, ich bin fertig. Fertig mit Ihnen! Bleiben Sie meinem Labor fern und gehen Sie mir bloß aus dem Weg!"

Sie ließ einen schäumenden Snape stehen, der ihr hinterher starrte, während sie eine anständige Personifikation von ihm abgab, in dem sie durch den Korridor schritt und ihr Rock so tat, als würde er sich hinter ihr aufzubauschen.

„Nun, das ist gar nicht schlecht gelaufen. Vielleicht solltest du aber noch ein wenig an deinen kommunikativen Fähigkeiten arbeiten, Severus", lächelte Remus, während ihm der Tränkemeister seinen typischen finsteren Blick nun ganz alleine widmete.

XXXXXXXXX

Die Tür krachte gegen die Rückwand mit mehr Kraft als nötig gewesen wäre, als Snape die Große Halle betrat. An mehreren Tischen hoben sich die Köpfe, aber nur, um schnell wieder weg zu schauen, da sie den Sturm bemerkten, der sich auf dem Gesicht des Tränkemeisters breit gemacht hatte. Hermine saß auf ihrem üblichen Platz und unterhielt sich mit Poppy. Unglücklicherweise saß er gewöhnlich genau auf der anderen Seite der jüngeren Hexe.

Severus griff nach seinem Stuhl und versuchte, ihn gewaltsam zurück zu ziehen. Überrascht bemerkte er, dass er am Boden haftete und sich keinen Millimeter bewegte. Er zog erneut. Nichts.

„Granger", knurrte er.

Hermine ignorierte ihn.

Seine Stimme war nur noch ein leises Zischen. „Genug des Kinderkrams, befreien Sie sofort diesen Stuhl!"

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm. „Oder Sie tun was – vielleicht Punkte abziehen, mir eine Strafarbeit geben oder mich von der Schule werfen? Tut mir leid, Snape, ich bin hier keine Schülerin mehr. Und je schneller Sie das in Ihren Schädel bekommen, desto besser ist es für uns beide."

Albus betrat den Raum durch die Hintertür und erfasste sofort die Situation. Seine Augen funkelten und er erkundigte sich: „Schwierigkeiten, Severus?"

Inzwischen hatten sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler erregt. Severus schnaubte vor Wut und wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wäre Hermine bereits nicht mehr unter den Lebenden. „Es heißt Professor Snape. Befreien Sie sofort diesen Stuhl!"

Hermine drehte sich lässig zu ihm. „Und für Sie heißt es Madam Granger. Auf der anderen Seite sind noch freie Plätze, setzen Sie sich doch dort hin. Trotz meiner unendlichen Weisheit muss ich wohl den richtigen Zauber vergessen haben, der den Stuhl losmacht." Sie drehte sich wieder zu Poppy, die angestrengt versuchte, ihre Belustigung hinter einem vorgetäuschten Husten zu verbergen.

„Das ist noch nicht zu Ende." Severus wandte sich ab und verließ die Halle in einem wilden Gewirr von Kleidung, unwillig, weiter zu diskutieren oder gar eine Niederlage einzuräumen, indem er sich auf die andere Seite des Tisches setzte.

Poppy konnte sich nicht länger zurück halten und lachte. „Denkst du denn, dass das klug war, Hermine? Ich weiß, dass Severus manchmal wirklich schwierig sein kann, aber absichtlich seinen Zorn heraufzubeschwören…"

„Ja, aber er hat mir vorhin echt den Rest gegen, denn das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hat. Vielleicht kann ich mit ihm reden, wenn er sich beruhigt hat." Es war schwer für sie gewesen, neutral zu bleiben, was Severus anbelangte. Seit fünf Jahren war sie scharf auf ihn und glaubte jetzt, dass ihre Wut nur ein Weg war, mit der Frustration zurecht zu kommen, weil sie ihm ja nicht zeigen konnte was sie fühlte oder dass er sogar jemals ihre Gefühle erwidern würde, was eine mehr als abwegige Möglichkeit war. Tja, die Gewinnquote darauf wäre eine Milliarde zu eins, Granger.

„Ich kenne Severus, es braucht lange, bis er sich wieder beruhigt. Wenn ich es recht überlege, hat er überhaupt jemals die Entschuldigung von jemandem akzeptiert, Albus?", fragte Poppy den Schulleiter.

„Nicht soweit ich mich erinnere, aber ich könnte mich auch irren. Keine Angst, meine Liebe. Ich bin sicher, dass sich alles wieder einrenkt." Albus lächelte freundlich und seine Augen blitzten dabei.

Hermine kannte den Direktor schon zu lange, um diesem Lächeln zu trauen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Die Belegschaft war sich darüber einig, dass das Schloss viel interessanter geworden war, seit Hermine hier begonnen hatte. Snape und sie waren von Anfang an das Topthema der Diskussionen im Lehrerzimmer. Ihre Streitereien waren über das ganze Schloss und auch über die Ländereien zu hören. Die Anwesenden waren schnell darin geworden, das Thema zu wechseln, wenn einer der beiden den Raum betrat.

Hoochs Theorie war, dass es an zurück gehaltener sexueller Energie lag. Flitwick war überzeugt davon, dass Hermine Snape eines Tages umbringen würde, da er zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass sie nicht fähig war, ihre Emotionen zu kontrollieren, wenn sie am PMS litt. Minerva hatte ihm allerdings gedroht, seine Eier wegzuhexen, nachdem sie diese Bemerkung mitbekommen hatte. Sie betonte anschließend aber zügig, dass sie schon seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr an PMS litt und dass sie ihn mit komplett ausbalancierten Hormonen kastrieren würde.

Flitwick machte schnell den Rückzug – mit intakten Teilen. Das nächste Mal, als das Thema Snape und Hermine aufkam, stimmte er leise den allgemeinen Meinungen zu und äußerte keine eigene Theorie. Poppy erzählte Minerva später im Geheimen, dass Flitwick mit überkreuzten Beinen und den Händen im Schoß sitzen geblieben war, als würde das helfen, wenn Minerva sich jemals dazu entscheiden würde, ihre Drohung wahr werden zu lassen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermine schüttelte den Schnee von ihrem Cape und lehnte sich gegen die Vordertür, während sie die Aktivitäten im Foyer beobachtete. Sie hatte sich für ein paar Last Minute Einkäufe nach Hogsmeade stibitzt und es hatte ernstlich angefangen zu schneien, als sie sich gerade auf den Rückweg zum Schloss gemacht hatte.

Wo sie auch hinsah, wurde sie mit Weihnachtssymbolen bombardiert. Rote und grüne Schleifen, silbernes Lametta und glitzernde Ornamente, die jedes Ding schmückten, dass sich nicht bewegte und auch einige, die das taten. Über dem Eingang zur Großen Halle hing sogar ein Mistelzweig. Die Dekorationen waren in Vorbereitung auf den Weihnachtsball an diesem Abend angebracht worden und sollten den Geist der Jahreszeit unterstützen.

Ein Drittklässler aus Hufflepuff platzte durch die Tür zu den Kerkern und rannte in halsbrecherischem Tempo zu den Treppen.

„Mister Williams, wenn Sie nicht vorhaben, sich den Hals zu brechen, schlage ich vor, dass Sie sofort langsamer gehen!", rief Hermine dem Schüler zu, der inzwischen zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm.

Der Junge drehte sich abrupt um. „Madam Granger, es ist ein Unfall passiert. Professor Snape…"

Das war alles, was sie hören musste. „Erzählen Sie es Madam Pomfrey!", rief sie über die Schulter, während sie durch die Tür verschwand und die Treppe hinunter lief.

Sie erreichte das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke in Rekordzeit. Sie wappnete sich dafür, was sie gleich zu sehen bekommen würde, wenn sie die Tür öffnete. Jedoch war sie definitiv nicht darauf gefasst, was sie dort tatsächlich erwartete.

Severus Snape stand inmitten einer Kesselexplosion. Seine Roben waren mit feiner Asche bedeckt. Mehrere Mistelzweige schienen seinen Körper zu umkreisen und dabei ein loses Gebinde zu bilden, während eine Weihnachtsmütze mit einem flotten Knick auf seinem Kopf saß. Anders als die merkwürdigen Dekorationen schien er relativ unverletzt zu sein.

„Professor Snape? Sind Sie in Ordnung?" Hermine war der Meinung, dass er ziemlich festlich aussah, allerdings auch, als würde er jemanden umzubringen wollen.

„Sehe ich für Sie aus, als wäre ich in Ordnung, Madam Granger?" Sein finsterer Blick war nun direkt auf sie gerichtet.

„Nein. Eigentlich sehen sie recht festlich aus, Sir." Diese Bemerkung zog vielfältiges Kichern der Schüler nach sich.

Snape schwenkte seinen Blick durch den Raum und erzielte sofortige Ruhe damit.

Hermine räusperte sich. „Würden Sie mir bitte sagen, was passiert ist? Vielleicht kann ich ja helfen."

Severus drückte auf seinen Nasenrücken, damit der drohende Kopfschmerz nicht seine Sinne überflutete. Die Bewegung seines Armes brachte die Mistelzweige dazu, auseinander zu brechen und sich wieder neu zu formen. Seine Stimme war angespannt, als er die Ereignisse der letzten zehn Minuten wiedergab. „Sie arbeiteten an einem Klebemitteltrank. Thompson hier ist etwa so talentiert, wie es Longbottom gewesen ist. Ich sah, wie der Kessel anfing zu schäumen, noch ehe ich einen Eingrenzungszauber sprechen konnte. Ich kann nur vermuten, dass eine Beere hinein fiel, die diese Art der Explosion verursacht hat."

„Und der Mistelzweig und die Weihnachtsmütze? Woher kamen die?" Hermine tat ihr Bestes, um nicht zu lachen. Severus Snape, der mit einem Mistelzweig dekoriert war und einen Nikolaushut trug war mehr, als sich jemand je vorgestellt hatte.

„Ich stelle fest, dass Sie sich nicht in den Klassenzimmern umgesehen haben. Der Schulleiter hat entschieden, dass er das ganze Schloss im verdammten ‚Geist der Jahreszeit' Stil ausstatten will. Ich habe den ganzen Morgen versucht, sie abzunehmen. Und von welchem Hut reden Sie überhaupt?"

Hermine stellte sich neben ihn. „Sie tragen eine Weihnachtsmütze, Professor." Sie griff nach einem Mistelzweig. Er ließ sich nicht von dem Gebinde um seinen Körper entfernen.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, wobei die Zweige der Misteln wieder brachen und sich danach wieder neu formierten.

„Ich glaube, dass der Eindämmungszauber und der Klebemitteltrank zusammen wie ein Schild um ihren Körper interagieren. Der Mistelzweig scheint in diesem Schild zu stecken", meinte Hermine, die es geschafft hatte, ihr Lächeln zu verbergen.

Poppy traf gerade ein, als Hermine noch oben griff und sanft an der Weihnachtsmütze zog. Auch diese bewegte sich nicht. „Lieber Gott, Severus, was ist denn hier passiert?"

Snape entließ die Klasse, ehe er antwortete, und Poppy hatte währenddessen viel Spaß dabei, ihn mit einem lebenden Weihnachtsbaum zu vergleichen.

„Na ja, ich habe vielleicht einen Trank, der helfen könnte. Üblicherweise muss man das Objekt einige Stunden in die Lösung einlegen, ehe es den Kleber vollständig entfernt. Ich denke, ich kann es so verändern, dass du es trinken kannst. Du musst nur warten, bis er wirkt und sich der Rest dann von selbst löst." Poppy hatte diese Lösung schon einige Male benutzt, wenn die Schüler ihre Hände oder auch andere Körperteile miteinander verklebt hatten. Es dauerte einige Stunden, bis der Klebstoff wieder weg war.

„Trinken? Bist du bekloppt?" Er hatte nicht die Absicht, etwas zu trinken, dass sie ihm brachte.

„Ich bin der Meinung, du solltest ihn bis nach dem Ball so lassen", lächelte Hermine, was ihr einen finsteren Blick von ihm einbrachte.

„Was passiert, wenn du dich hinsetzt?" Poppy drückte ihn in Richtung eines Stuhles im Klassenzimmer.

Der Mistelzweig rearrangierte sich wiederum selbst. Während er von der Rückenlehne weg rutschte, streckte Severus den Arm aus und starrte die Zweige an. Die Menge der Teile schien sich in gleicher Linie mit seinem Blick zu formen.

Hermine wagte ein Urteil. „Ich glaube, es hat ein Element des Eindämmungszaubers beibehalten. Sehen Sie auf Ihre Füße!"

Poppy rief überrascht: „Mein Gott, es hat sich zu seinen Füßen runter bewegt!"

Der Mistelzweig formte ein lockeres Gebinde um Severus Knöchel, ließ aber so nicht zu, dass er auf die nervige Pflanze treten konnte. „Wirklich gut, Miss Granger. Der Eindämmungszauber erschafft den Schutzschild, wo auch immer man den Zauber zusammenfasst. Auf dieselbe Art kann ich die Bewegung dieser vermaledeiten Pflanze bündeln. Aber wie zum Teufel soll mir das helfen?"

„Tja, das tut es nicht. Aber du musst zugeben, dass es interessant ist. Wirklich Severus, du kommst schon wieder in Ordnung. Versuch es einfach so zu nehmen, als würdest du in den Geist der Zeit eintauchen. Ich muss die Lösung verändern. Hermine, bitte bring Severus zum Krankenflügel." Poppy ging, vor sich hinmurmelnd – über Männer und Jungs.

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe. Das Beste daran ist, dass ich so heute Abend nicht an dem Ball teilnehmen kann." Er schaffte es, etwas Vergnügen zu empfinden, trotz der Zwickmühle, in der er sich befand. So klein sie auch war.

„Unsinn, Severus. Du wirst sogar großartig zum Thema des Balles passen!" Dumbledore betrat gerade rechtzeitig das Klassenzimmer, um die Bemerkung des Tränkemeisters zu hören.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld, Albus. Wenn du nicht darauf bestanden hättest, die Klassenzimmer zu dekorieren, dann würde ich nicht wie ein verdammter Weihnachtsbaum aussehen! Sehen Sie nicht so verteufelt glücklich aus, Madam Granger. Sie und ich haben immer noch ein paar Dinge, über die wir auseinander setzen müssen!" Snape drehte sich um und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Albus lächelte die junge Frau an. „Er ist anstrengend."

Hermine lachte. Niemals zuvor hatte sie mitbekommen, dass man den Tränkemeister als anstrengend beschrieben hatte. „Ich sollte besser los und nachsehen, ob Poppy meine Hilfe gebrauchen kann."

XXXXXXXXXX

„Bei Merlins Bart! Versuchst du, mich zu vergiften, Weib?", grollte Severus, als er den bitteren Geschmack der Entflechtungslösung bemerkte. Er hockte auf einem der Betten, wobei sich der Mistelzweig immer noch um seinen Unterkörper wand.

Poppy hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Männer konnten solche Babys sein. „Trink es einfach. Sei froh, dass du keinen deiner eigenen Tränke schlucken musst!"

Hermine sah zu, wie Madam Pomfrey mit ihrem Zauberstab über und um ihn fuhr. Dann trat sie zurück und sah ihn mit kritischem Auge an. „Na ja, anscheinend hast du keinerlei schädlichen Folgen erlitten."

„Wie würdest du es dann bezeichnen, wenn man wie ein verfluchter menschlicher Baum aussieht?", knurrte er und sein finsterer Blick wurde noch intensiver.

„Lehn dich zurück und sei still. Du bist nicht im Geringsten verletzt. Warten wir ein paar Stunden ab und sehen zu, was passiert." Poppy quiekte auf, als sie sah, wie er aufstand und zur Tür ging. „Wohin willst du denn jetzt?"

„In mein Büro. Du kannst in einer Stunde nach mir sehen. In der Zwischenzeit habe ich Aufsätze zu korrigieren, denn ich habe nicht vor, die Weihnachtsferien damit zu verbringen, über erbärmlich geschriebenen Arbeiten zu hängen."

„Nun gut. Geh zurück ins Bett und Hermine holt dir, was du brauchst. Ich will nicht, dass du dich während der nächsten drei Stunden von diesem Lager entfernst!" Poppy schüttelte den Kopf. Also wirklich! „Hermine, bring ihm, was auch immer er benötigt."

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermine schaute auf die Liste in ihrer Hand. Er konnte auf keinen Fall all diese Dinge, nach denen er sie geschickt hatte, in den nächsten drei Stunden brauchen. Sie war sicher, dass er das als eine Art Heimzahlung für ihre früheren Worte betrachtete. Sie benutzte die Passwörter, die er ihr gegeben hatte, um die Schutzzauber zu lösen und betrat sein Büro.

Der Geruch von Sandelholz und Kiefer erreichte ihre Sinne. Sie blieb stehen, um den Duft einzuatmen, den sie während der letzten Jahre stets mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht hatte. Sie sah sich im Raum um, betrachtete seinen massiven Schreibtisch, die Zaubertrankzutaten und die scheinbar unendlich vielen Regale voller Bücher. Das Büro und Snape hatten sie als Schülerin eingeschüchtert und nun waren sie Kollegen und damit gleichgestellt. Sie fing an, die Dinge auf ihrer Liste zusammen zu suchen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Irgendwann während der zweiten Stunde fielen zwei sehr kleine Teile des Mistelzweiges aus der Umkreisung. Severus hatte großen Spaß daran, die widerwärtigen Pflanzenteile in Stücke zu sprengen. Schätzungsweise zwei Dutzend Teile waren noch übrig, die seinen Körper immer noch umkreisten. Bei dieser Rate wäre er um Mitternacht wieder laubfrei.

Poppy checkte erneut seine Vitalwerte. „Gegen Morgen solltest du wieder in Ordnung sein, egal wie mitgenommen du auch sonst bist, Severus." Er brummte unverbindlich, während sie damit fortfuhr, ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab zu untersuchen. Als er den Krankenflügel schließlich verließ, waren fünf weitere Teile abgefallen. Er sprengte auch diese fast zu Kleinholz.

Hermine half Poppy, die Überreste der Pflanze aufzusammeln. „Kommt er wieder in Ordnung?"

„Severus? Na klar. Ich werde ihn heute Nacht noch ein paar Mal untersuchen, um sicher zu gehen, aber er sollte morgen früh wieder von dem Mistelzweig befreit sein." Sie lachte. „Gott sei Dank ist er nicht so verzaubert, dass man küssen muss. Kannst du dir das vorstellen, wenn alle den Drang verspüren, Severus Körper zu küssen?"

Hermine errötete, während die Bilder, die Poppys Worte hervorgerufen hatte, in ihrem Kopf tanzten. Er mochte sie reizen, aber dennoch stand sie im Geheimen auf den Mann.

Poppy bemerkte die Röte auf Hermines Wangen und lächelte in sich hinein. Vielleicht war Hoochs Theorie von unterdrücktem sexuellem Interesse doch nicht soweit hergeholt. Die beiden waren den Rest des Nachmittags damit beschäftigt, Schüler zu versorgen, die mit den verschiedensten Beulen und anderen kleinen Problemchen vorbei kamen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermine hatte gerade noch genügend Zeit, sich frisch zu machen und die Frisur zu richten, ehe das Abendessen begann. Harry und Ginny konnten auch jede Minute eintreffen. Hermine hatte ihre Eltern bei einem Todesserüberfall nur Wochen vor der finalen Schlacht verloren. Das war in ihrem siebten Jahr gewesen und ohne verbleibende Verwandte hatten Harry und sie einander als Familie angenommen. Er kam zu den Bällen nach Hogwarts und ebenso zu den Willkommens- und Verabschiedungsfesten zurück. Da Hermine und Remus nun dort wohnten, fühlte er sich dort noch mehr zu Hause als er es früher schon getan hatte.

Hermine begrüßte ihre Freunde, nachdem sie die Große Halle betreten hatte. Harry und Ginny gingen seit sechs Monaten miteinander aus und sie freute sich sehr für die beiden. Sie war sogar ein wenig neidisch, was sie aber niemals zugeben würde. Sie erschrak, als Severus auftauchte und war sich nicht sicher, wie es der Schulleiter geschafft hatte, ihn aus den Kerkern zu bekommen.

Über vierzig Schüler in seinem Unterricht waren Zeugen der kreisenden Mistelzweige gewesen und noch einige mehr hatten genau hingesehen, als er zum Krankenflügel gegangen war. Innerhalb einer Stunde wusste so gut wie jeder in Hogwarts, was passiert war und versuchte, einen diskreten Blick auf ihn zu werfen.

An einem guten Tag hasste der Mann einfach nur solche Sachen, noch schlimmer war es, wenn eine Menge Misteln eine Polonaise um ihn machten. Hermine errötete als sie sah, dass die Zweige seinen Körper in einem elliptischen Umlauf umflogen und dabei sehr privaten Teilen ziemlich nahe kamen, wobei es ihr nichts ausmachen würde, wenn sie gerade damit nähere Bekanntschaft machen könnte.

Hermine seufzte. Warum machte sie noch Witze darüber? Es würde sich ja doch niemals etwas ändern.

„Ich nehme an, dass die Dinge nicht gerade nach Plan laufen?" Harry hatte im siebten Jahr ihr gesteigertes Interesse an Zaubertränke und insbesondere am Tränkemeister bemerkt. Schließlich konfrontierte er sie mit seinen Vermutungen und während sie bis lange in die Nacht redeten, bot er ihr schließlich eine Schulter zum Ausweinen an, als sie ihm ihr Herz ausschüttete. Wahrscheinlich hätte er nicht so reagiert, wenn er nicht einer weinerlichen und rührseligen Hermine ausgesetzt worden wäre. Am Ende entschied er, dass wenn Snape und sie zusammen kommen würden – was höchst zweifelhaft war – und sie glücklich wäre, dann… nun ja, es war ihr Leben.

Harry hatte, kurz nachdem er angekommen war, von dem Unfall in Zaubertränke gehört. Er nickte in Snapes Richtung. „Na ja, wenigstens passt er jetzt zur Dekoration!" Hermine und Ginny schlugen ihm beide auf den Arm.

Albus stand auf und hob die Tafel auf. Der anschließende Tanz war nur für die älteren Jahrgänge von fünf bis sieben und die Vertrauensschüler führten die jüngeren Schüler zurück zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Einige Zauber und Beschwörungen später waren die großen Tische verschwunden und durch kleinere, intimere Sitzgelegenheiten ersetzt. Ein Tanzboden und auch eine Bühne erschienen. Albus hatte die Schicksalsschwestern für den Ball engagiert. Jetzt wurden auch die Lichter dunkler und hunderte Kerzen schwebten über ihren Köpfen in der Luft.

XXXXXXXXXX

Der Ball lief nun schon seit einigen Stunden und die meisten Schüler hatten sich zu Paaren gefunden und tanzten zu dem langsamen, traurigen Beat der Band. Hermine beobachtete, wie Harry und Ginny sich langsam um den Tanzboden drehten.

Sie selbst litt schon fast den ganzen Abend unter Selbstmitleid. Ihre Laune sank nun noch rapider. Albus erschien an ihrer Seite. „Hermine, würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, nach Severus zu sehen? Er ist schon vor einiger Zeit zurück in seine Räume gegangen und Poppy hat heute Nacht schon einmal nach ihm gesehen, aber ich fürchte, dass sie ein wenig zuviel Eggnogs getrunken hat, um das noch einmal zu machen. Würde das gehen?"

„Natürlich, Albus. Er sollte inzwischen bereits frei von dem Mistelzweig sein." Der Schulleiter teilte ihr die Passwörter mit, mit denen sie die Schutzzauber von Severus privaten Räumen senken konnte und sie verließ den Ball.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermine fand die Tür zu Snapes Räumen verborgen hinter einem großen Gobelin, der eine Schlange darstellte. Albus hatte ihr geraten, zuerst zu klopfen und die Passwörter erst zu benutzen, wenn er nicht aufmachen würde. Hermine konnte innen eine Bewegung hören und ein ziemlich genervter Severus öffnete zügig die Tür.

„Granger. Was machen Sie hier?" Drei lange Mistelzweige umkreisten ihn immer noch.

„Poppy konnte nicht kommen. Ich bin hier, um nach Ihnen zu sehen."

„Es geht mir gut." Dennoch trat er von der Türschwelle zurück, um sie in sein Wohnzimmer zu lassen.

Hermine betrachtete den Raum. Ein Glas mit Brandy stand auf einem kleinen Tisch neben einem offenen Buch. Ein Feuer brannte warm hinter einem Gitter und vertrieb die Kühle der Kerker. Sie deutete ihm an, dass er sich in den Sessel am Feuer setzen sollte und da er einen bodenlangen, schwarzen Seidenbademantel trug, der an der Taille eng gebunden war und anscheinend nur wenig mehr, erhaschte sie einen Blick auf seine nackte Brust, als er den Gürtel fester zog.

„Sollten Sie nicht mit Ihren Freunden beim Ball sein? Ich bin sicher, dass sie alle eine tolle Zeit damit verbracht haben, über den bösen Blödmann zu lachen", sagte er und lächelte höhnisch.

Hermine hielt in ihrer Arbeit, seinen Körper zu untersuchen, inne. „Machen Sie denn niemals eine Pause? Ich bin müde und es war ein langer Tag. Es ist Weihnachten und ich gehe bald in meine Räume zurück – alleine. Schon wieder. Lassen Sie mich das einfach beenden und ich lasse Sie dann gleich in Ruhe."

Severus lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete die junge Frau. Nun, während er sie so ansah, konnte er ihre Augenringe sehen und ihre sonst übliche Zuversicht schien sie verlassen zu haben. „Brauchen Sie einen Aufpäppelungstrank? Ich habe einen in meinem Büro."

Hermine lächelte. „Was stimmt denn nicht mit ihm? Ist er vergiftet?"

„Nein, aber er ist so verzaubert, um Sie silbern und grün werden zu lassen." Er grinste, als sie zu lachen anfing.

„Haben Sie gerade einen Witz gemacht? Lieber Gott, vielleicht löst das Mittel auch Ihr Gehirn auf!" Hermine hatte ihn noch nie zuvor wirklich lächeln sehen und er sah dabei Jahre jünger aus.

Einer der verbliebenen Zweige wurde langsamer, und fiel dann auf den Boden. Severus sprengte die Mistel, ehe er sie anschließend ins Feuer verbannte.

„Sie scheinen das wirklich zu genießen", meinte sie und deutete auf den brennenden Zweig.

„Eine der wenigen Vergnüglichkeiten, die mir noch geblieben sind. Also, werde ich weiter leben?"

Die beiden Mistelzweige umkreisten unentwegt seinen Körper. „Ich bin sicher, dass Sie überleben, auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass diese letzten zwei ziemlich hartnäckig sind." Sie beobachtete starrend, wie die Misteln kurz über seiner Schulter schwebten, bevor sie der Länge nach hinter seinem Körper verschwanden.

„Hermine, sind Sie in Ordnung?"

„Haben Sie mich gerade Hermine genannt?", fragte sie mit Verwunderung in der Stimme.

„Das ist Ihr Name und Sie haben mir nicht geantwortet. Geht es Ihnen gut?" Sie schien in einer anderen Welt gefangen zu sein und er sorgte sich ein wenig, als er ihr in die Augen sah. Sie hatte nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als hätte sie ihn gehört, als er das erste Mal ihren Namen nannte. Eigentlich hatte er nichts gegen die junge Frau, außer vielleicht, dass sie eine von Potters besten Freunden war. Dazu war sie ein leichtes Ziel und reagierte immer sofort auf seine Sticheleien. „Vielleicht sollten Sie zu Poppy gehen."

„Sagen Sie das noch mal."

„Bitte?" Wovon zum Kuckuck redete sie da? Das war genau der Grund, warum er seine eigene Gesellschaft vorzog.

„Meinen Namen… ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich jemals hören würde, wie sie ihn aussprechen." Wenn auch unverwechselbar, war sie doch niemals besonders begeistert von ihrem Namen gewesen. Er nahm eine ganz neue Bedeutung an, wenn er vom samtigen Tonfall seiner Stimme geradezu liebkost wurde.

„Sie haben sich vorgestellt, dass ich Ihren Namen ausspreche?"

Hermine konnte nur nicken. Offenbar war sie einfach zu müde, um richtig denken zu können. Sie hatte anscheinend an etwas zuviel Wahrheit gekratzt und würde besser daran tun, hier raus zu kommen, so lange sie noch aufrecht gehen konnte. „Ich, ähm, sollte jetzt gehen."

Severus beobachtete ihr Gesicht und das offene Spiel der Emotionen in ihrem Gesicht. „Hermine, über was haben Sie sonst noch nachgedacht?"

Seine Stimme war weich, warm und mit dieser Art Erotik gewürzt, die ihre Magengrube tief innen zum Kribbeln brachte. Sie starrte tief in seine schwarzen Augen und verlor sich in deren Intensivität. Langsam drückte sie die Lippen auf seine. Ihre Augen schlossen sich und das Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust.

Ihr Kuss war zart, süß und überrumpelte ihn vollkommen.

Dann zog sich Hermine mit vor Verlegenheit geröteten Wangen wieder zurück. Sie musste sofort hier raus und drehte sich mit den Worten um: „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht…"

Severus stand auf und zog sie fest an seine Brust, während er eine Hand in ihrem Haar vergrub. Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich und mit solchem Verlangen, das sie beide überraschte. Er vertiefte den Kuss und sie antwortete begierig. Ihre Zunge presste sich, nach Zugang suchend, gegen seine Lippen und sie schmeckten sich und kämpften um die Oberhand. Erst einige Minuten später, als sich der Drang nach Sauerstoff durchsetzte, wurden sie gezwungen, sich zu trennen.

Seine Arme blieben locker auf ihrer Taille liegen, während er ihr in die Augen blickte. „Würdest du mir bitte erklären, was da gerade passiert ist?"

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. „Du erkennst einen Kuss nicht, wenn du einen siehst?"

Der Mistelzweig war während des Kusses zu seinem Kopf gewandert und umkreiste ihn. Der Orbit veränderte sich wieder und jetzt zog er um seinen Körper. „Warum?"

Ihre Stimme war leise, als sie ihr Herz ausschüttete. „Weil ich nicht alleine sein wollte. Weil ich seit meinem siebten Jahr in dich verknallt bin. Und weil du auch interessiert zu sein schienst." Sie konnte fühlen, wie sich seine Erektion gegen ihren Bauch gedrückt hatte. Er war definitiv an ihr interessiert.

Severus zog sich zurück. „Du bist seit deinem siebten Jahr in mich verknallt?" Er bemerkte nicht, wie sich der Gürtel seines Bademantels an ihrem Zauberstab verhakte und sich so löste. Der Mantel öffnete sich und enthüllte seine ziemlich deutliche Erektion. Er schaute nach unten und vergaß den Mistelzweig. Ein Zweig wackelte kurz und fiel dann zu Boden. Der andere folgte dem Weg von Severus Aufmerksamkeit und umkreiste seinen Penis.

„Ich denke, ich sollte der Tradition folgen und unter dem Mistelzweig küssen."

Sein Mund wurde trocken. Sie hatte nicht gesagt, was er dachte, dass sie gerade gesagt hatte, oder?

Hermine umkreiste sanft die glatte Spitze seines Gliedes und verteilte so die ersten Tropfen perlfarbiger Flüssigkeit. Severus ächzte, als sie den kleinen Schlitz oben auf seiner Erektion erforschte. Der übrig gebliebene Zweig fing an zu schwanken, während er seinem Weg folgte. Hermine ließ sich langsam auf die Knie herab, streichelte aber weiter seinen Schaft. Die Mistel blieb stehen und fiel zu Boden. Ein schneller Zauber und der Zweig schwebte erneut über seinem Glied. Hermine lächelte, ehe sie ihn in die Wärme ihres Mundes aufnahm.

Es war schon lange her, dass ihn eine Frau oral stimuliert hatte, und noch länger, dass er mit jemandem zusammen war der es so willig machte. Wenn er sie nicht aufhielt, würde es vorüber sein, bevor es richtig begonnen hatte. Er würde keinesfalls warten, bis sein Körper sich wieder erholt hatte und er sich in der Hitze ihres Innersten versenken konnte.

Das Stück Mistelzweig am Boden hob sich magisch über seinen Kopf. Sanft zog er sie hoch und küsste sie entlang ihres Kiefers bis zu der kleinen Grube an ihrem Hals. Ihre kleinen Laute des Stöhnens und Wimmerns nährten noch die Lust in seinen Adern. Ihr offensichtliches Begehren war unbestreitbar ein Aphrodisiakum für ihn.

Er öffnete den Verschluss am Rücken ihres Kleides und trat zurück. Das Kleid fiel zu Boden und ließ sie mit nichts als einem schwarzen Spitzen BH und einem passendem Höschen samt High Heels stehen. Sein Glied zuckte, während er das Bild der knapp bekleideten Hexe in sich aufnahm. Er stand definitiv auf diese Art Kleidung. „Du siehst wunderschön aus."

Hermine schob den Bademantel über seine Schultern. Die Mistelzweige schwebten über seinem Kopf und seiner Erektion. „Ich glaube, ich mag sogar letzten Endes dieses Weihnachten noch", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Ihre Hand nehmend, führte Severus sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Ein geflüsterter Zauber bewirkte, dass ihr BH und ihr Höschen verschwanden. Hermine errötete unter der Intensivität seines Blickes, denn seine Augen wanderten über ihren Körper, verweilten auf ihren Kurven und der Sanftheit ihrer Haut. Ein leichter Finger, der um ihre Brustwarze streichelte sandte einen Schauer durch die erregte Hexe. Seine Hand liebkoste danach auch die sensible Unterseite ihrer Brust und da er jetzt auf der Bettkante saß, war er genau in Augenhöhe mit den Objekten seiner Leidenschaft. Er leckte und saugte die beiden harten Kiesel, während seine Hände ihre Pobacken kneteten.

Von seinem Platz aus konnte er ihre Erregung riechen. Wieder ein Flüstern und der Mistelzweig, der über seinem Kopf schwebte, schmückte nun ihren Schamhügel. „Ich denke, ich sollte den Gefallen erwidern", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. Er legte sie auf sein Bett und wandte all seine Aufmerksamkeit ihrem Innersten zu.

Die Mütze fiel von seinem Kopf, als er sich zwischen ihre Beine kniete. „Sieht aus, als wärst du geheilt." Sie verlor die Fähigkeit zu sprechen, als seine Zunge um ihre Scham fuhr, dann durch die feuchte Spalte und sich anschließend tiefer in ihr vergrub.

Sie konnte kaum atmen, während er ihre Klitoris mit der Zunge umkreiste. Er saugte und kniff in das sensible Nervenbündel und glitt erst mit einem und dann mit zwei Fingern in ihre pochende Öffnung. Hermine konnte das bekannte Kribbeln in sich fühlen, das ihren Höhepunkt ankündigte. Ihre Hände griffen in sein Haar und drängten ihn zu mehr.

Er fühlte, wie sich die Muskeln um seine Finger zusammen zogen und saugte das kleine Organ noch einmal in seinen Mund, wobei sie sein gleichzeitiges Summen über den Gipfel schickte. Sie kam keuchend und stöhnend und flüsterte dabei seinen Namen.

Severus zauberte den Mistelzweig auf den Boden und rutschte über sie. Er lag im Tal zwischen ihren Beinen und sein steifer Schaft lag genau positioniert vor ihrem Eingang. Er bewegte sich an ihrem Körper entlang und fuhr mit seinem Glied durch ihre feuchte Scham.

Hermine stöhnte wieder und ihre Hände griffen nach seinem Hintern, um ihn in sich zu schieben. Sie bäumte sich auf, als er sie endlich ausfüllte. Als er vollständig in ihr war, hielt er inne und knabberte an ihrem Hals während er kraftvoll in sie stieß. Sie war eng um ihn und strapazierte so seine bereits sinkende Kontrolle.

Sein Name fiel von ihren Lippen, eingepackt in ein lustvolles Stöhnen und besiegelte seinen Niedergang. Er ächzte, während er sich rhythmisch bewegte, ihre Muskeln sich um ihn klammerten und damit ihren Orgasmus signalisierten. Er fühlte, wie sich sein eigener Höhepunkt in den Leisten bildete und seine Hoden sich zusammen zogen, da er nicht aufhörte, gleichmäßig in sie zu stossen.

Hermine stöhnte und lebte ihren Höhepunkt aus, während er sich in ihrer Hitze kraftvoll bewegte. Sie fühlte, wie die Spannung in ihm stieg und er schließlich mit einem Ächzen kam und seinen Samen tief in ihrem Körper vergoss.

Severus küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn und versuchte, die Kontrolle wieder zu erlangen. Er rollte auf das Bett, um zu vermeiden, sie mit seinem Gewicht zu erdrücken. Hermine drehte sich und kuschelte sich an seine Seite.

„Hermine…"

Ihr Lächeln war strahlend. „Frohe Weihnachten, Severus!"

Sein Lachen war warm, während er die verlockende Hexe neben sich umarmte. „Frohe Weihnachten, Hermine. Ich nehme an, dass wir jetzt nicht mehr uneins miteinander sind?"

„Mmm, irgendwie zweifle ich daran, dass wir jemals aufhören zu diskutieren. Aber es bedeutet nun jedenfalls, dass wir einen Grund haben, es wieder gut zu machen, wenn wir uns streiten." Hermine bemerkte die beiden Mistelzweigstücke, die auf dem Boden lagen.

Severus fasste nach seinem Zauberstab und hatte vor, auch die verbliebenen Reste der widerlichen Pflanze in die Luft zu jagen. Hermines Hand auf seinem Arm hielt ihn auf. „Bitte nicht. Ich würde sie gerne aufheben, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

„Wenn du willst", gab er nach und zog sie für einen gefühlvollen Kuss an sich.

Sie verbrachten den Rest der Nacht und den nächsten Tag damit, miteinander zu reden und sich zu lieben. Es erwies sich in der Tat als ein sehr frohes und glückliches Weihnachten.

XXXXXXXXXX

Auch Jahre später bezeichnete Hermine Weihnachten noch immer als ihren liebsten Feiertag, während sie ihre Räume mit Mistelzweigen dekorierte. Zwei Stücke mit verzaubertem Mistelzweig verblieben unter Glas ganzjährig auf ihrem Kaminsims. Die meisten ihrer Freunde dachten, dass sie einen merkwürdigen Hang zu Mistelzweigen hätte, schoben es aber auf eine saisonbedingte Marotte.

In der Einsamkeit ihres Schlafzimmers führte das Paar die Tradition fort, welche in der Nacht begonnen hatten, als sie sich fanden und verwendeten dazu die originalen Zweige der Mistel, die Hermine aufbewahrt hatte.

Nur wenige verstanden auch ihr Gelächter, denn der Kuss unter dem Mistelzweig hatte eine völlig neue Bedeutung für sie angenommen.

Sie genossen Weihnachten bis an ihr Ende.

Fin

* * *

Ich denke, ich konnte euch einen amüsanten Start in die Adventszeit geben und hoffe, ihr macht euch in den nächsten Wochen nicht zu viel Stress. Und vielleicht hängt ihr euch auch einmal einen kleinen Mistelzweig über die Tür… +ggg+ 


End file.
